


There Has to be a Better Way to Confess

by TheAnonymousDuck



Series: The Duck's Requests and One shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, Injury, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Older brother Blueberry, One Shot, Paps thinks he forced Sans, Sans thinks he took advantage of Papyrus, Skeleheat, for now, they are both wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousDuck/pseuds/TheAnonymousDuck
Summary: After finally coming down from his heat, Papyrus is furious to discover that while he was distracted someone hurt his precious big brother. But for some reason Sans refuses to tell him who hurt him, also why can't he remember anything about his heat?Alternately:The Swap bros are idiots who really need to learn how to communicate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for now, I might write a NSFW before and after for this, depending on feed back.

"Who did this?" The shuddering quiet of Papyrus' voice would have chilled anyone else to their core, but not Sans. "Answer me!" Papyrus shook his elder brother by the shoulder, his grip crushing, only to immediately release him as Sans winced, the jarring movement no doubt causing pain. 

"Shit, sorry bro... I just..." the rage that had been boiling through his marrow simmered down slightly, hurting his brother wouldn't accomplish anything. 

_But he's already hurt!_

Perhaps, on his more honest days, he would admit, though only to himself and the silence of his mind, that his fierce protectiveness for Sans stems not only from familial instincts but also something altogether different. But that was not the problem at hand. Oh no, the problem -at hand and arm and rib and skull and every other precious part of him- was that Sans was hurt. Badly. And what's worce, Papyrus hadn't been there to protect him. 

"Bro, Sans, I'm so sorry... I let this happen, I'm... shit... I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I shoulda been there... so please just" he's tone, which had been near pleading, hardened with each following word "tell me who did this **so I can make _it RIGHT_**."

Sans refused to meet his brother's gaze "It wasn't your fault Papy, you were in heat..."

 _THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE!!!_ Papyrus wanted to scream that him begin locked up in his room jacking off till he blacked out while Sans -precious, kind, perfect Sans- was beaten and bruised was utterly unforgivable. 

"Paps, you were... you had it bad, there's nothing you co-"

To his credit Papyrus really had been listening right up until-

_'oh stars are those-? Are those bite marks?!!!'_

-then his mind was far to occupied trying to deduce the perpetrator on his own. 

He focused first on eliminating possibilities: the spacing of the bites were too close together to be any of the local dogs, and the holes -dear fucking stars, there were actual _holes_ \- were far too deep and pointed to be any of the rabbit guard. Muffit came to mind but he immediately cast the thought aside, she wouldn't... besides she has those odd spider fangs. Alphys? Rage tore through him as he considered her, he had trusted her! Wait... no no, she had dull teeth... 

Sans had stopped speaking upon realising that his audience had gone deaf to him. "Besides, I liked it." Perhaps it was childish, but it certainly got the younger's attention. 

Quite suddenly his mind ground to a hult and a deep consuming chill settled in his bones as Papyrus' attention snapped with painful swiftness to his brother's slightly trembling form. 

_'He liked it_  
_'He liked it_  
_'He liked it helikedithelikedithelikedit_  
**_'Dear merciful stars nonono_ **  
_**'please fallen souls no'** _

He hadn't even considered... 

It hadn't occurred to him that... that... 

He had thought it was just a beating... just... just simple violence, but.... 

Bite marks on his scapula, collar bone and... oh... on _his fucking throat_. Large hand shaped bone-bruises on his arms, around his wrists and... and chin... like-

Papyrus' soul twisted painfully

-like someone had grabbed his skull there, probably to... to force his head to the side... 

Sans shifted his weight slightly, he was starting to regret what he had said especially with the way his brother stared at him, face unreadable eyelights flickering in and out. 

Papyrus noticed the movement, noticed the way the other seemed to favour one leg... hadn't he been limping when he came down stairs? A quick glance down tells him that it's not the small skeleton's legs that are hurt -he would be able to see since Sans was wearing nothing but boxers- which meant... it meant that it was his pelvis that was hurting. 

All at once his rage came crashing back tenfold, he could even distantly feel the burn that accompanied his eye flairing with unspent power. Someone, some worthless piece of scum had ra- 

_'Besides, I liked it'_

-no, no he had enjoyed it, he had consented... there are claw marks across his sternum... Sans is a grown monster -Papyrus' elder even... he shifted again this time failing to hide a wince. 

**_'It doesn't fucking matter'_ **

"Who. Did. This?"

"Papyrus, just drop it, okay?" It was so rare that he used his full name and he sounded so... _defeated_. 

"Sans please," he reached out slowly "ya know I-" Papyrus cut himself of as he cupped his brother's face. He had ment it as a simple gesture of comfort, he had ment to try and catch Sans' gaze, but all that fell away as he saw how perfectly his hand matched the darkened bone on his brother's face. 

Papyrus pulled away as if burned his face a chaotic blend of horror and desperation, "Nonono, Sans please... please tell me I didn't..." he took a step back, then another, and another untill his back hit a wall. Sans just offered him a weak smile. 

_No, oh Gods **no**_

"You were in heat Paps-" _nononono_ "-and it was pretty bad-" _no please no_ "-you, I checked on you once you passed out. I wanted to leave you some water and something to eat if you could." Papyrus pushed against the wall, wishing he could put more space between them. Wish he could get away. "I guess I woke you? And then you were over me."

"S-sans I,"

Sans spoke on, either not hearing him or ignoring him. "I- you were such a mess and I could see all the pain you were in... then you... you started begging Paps." Tears were forming in his brother's eyes and Papyrus was certain that he had never hated anything as much as he hated himself at that moment, "You were begging me to... to make you feel better... to-to" Sans choked on a sob "I couldn't say no Paps... you were in so much pain an-and you were _begging_."

The brothers couldn't meet each other's eyes: Papyrus too horrified with himself, Sans too consumed by shame and disgust. 

"S-so I said I'd help you... I'm so sorry brother, please I-I didn't," Papyrus' head snapped up _'sorry?'_ Why was he sorry? It had been Papyrus who had... _violated_ him and yet here he stood apologizing, "I should have stopped you... I should have said no... I was going to." He was heaving with sobs by now and while Papyrus longed to comfort him, he didn't dare move closer. 

"When I-I... realized w-what I'd s-said... I... I was going to stop you brother, I swear it." Sans finally looked up and there was so much greif in his eyes that that alone nearly dusted Papyrus, "But... y-you star-rted saying all t-these things and I co-ooould-n't." The last word was nearly lost to a wailing sob

"Sans," stars what had he said? He couldn't remember anything past the second day of his heat, had he... fuck had he threatened Sans? "Bro, please," he had to know "what'd I say?"

Sans sniffled staring intently at the hardwood floor "You... you said that you loved me... that you needed me... you said all these things about how... how badly you wanted me, to take me for yourself... that's why you bit me, t-to 'claim' me... m-make me yours." He was so close to sobbing again, "I-I know it was j-just the heat talking but... I'm so sorry Papy, I'm such a bad big brother..."

"Sans?"

"I-I've wanted to hear that f-for so long now Paps..."

Papyrus suddenly found that he couldn't breath, and while it wasn't really necessary for skeletons he was sure that this was what suffocation felt like. 

"I just... I love you s-so much Papy, and... I... I thought that maybe if you... if you marked me" his fingers traced the teeth along his collar bone "then... I... then even when your heat was over I could be yours..."

He turned away very suddenly, his hands clenched at his side's "I'm sorry Papyrus... I was just... I..." he gathered what had returned of his magic intent on porting away "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't!" Papyrus reached out grabbing Sans by the shoulder before he could vanish through a shortcut, "It wasn't just my heat." He wasn't sure what more to say but he pushed on anyway "I... I'm sorry I hurt ya Sans, and... and by the stars I'm sorry ya found out like that but... but I really do love ya... not the way I'm suppose to either."

Sans shook almost violently as he murmured something in reply, it was just too quiet for Papyrus to hear "What was that bro?"

The elder turned and buried his face in his brother's hoody, "I said... don't-don't mock me..."

Papyrus rubbed small, soothing circles into the back of his brother's skull "I really love ya, Sans and I'm so fucking sorry."

Sans drew in an uneven breath "Then... then you don't have to apologize... I-I really did enjoy it..." Papyrus gaped down at him for a long moment before a wicked grin split his face and a low, playful growl rumbled from deep in his chest. The sound made Sans shudder pleasantly, "I think I may have missed a spot," he teased, gently tracing a small area of unmarked bone on he's brother's shoulder before lowering himself to whisper against the side of his skull "Can't have that can we?"

"N-no," Sans was more than happy to play along, barely containing a grin of his own "that just won't do." excitement was already trickling through his wonderfully sore bones. 

"But first," Papyrus' low growl like voice reverberated through him making him tremble "we," he traced the marks left by his own teeth with his hot, wet tongue causing his small brother to grasp tightly at the fabric of his hoody "need," Papyrus' hand drifted down to fondle the sensitive tip of his tail bone and Sans arched into the contact mewling quietly "to get you healed" he stood up, turned around and headed to the kitchen. 

Sans stood rooted on the spot staring after him, dumbstruck, before he stomped his foot in frustration "Ugh, you are the absolute worst!"

"Come on bro, I'm just-"

"Don't you dare!"

" _Rib_ bing ya."

"I revoke my confession!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> So... if you guys want chapters on what came before and after this let me know? 
> 
> Shout out to the filthy sinner I call a friend, you're the only reason I wrote this.


End file.
